


I Like You, Stiles

by buckyismymainman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Reader is Lydia's sister, Swearing, This was a requested story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You’ve always had a crush on Stiles, but when he starts dating your sister Lydia things take a turn for the worst.  Stiles learns that you’ve always harbored feelings for him and he’s not sure what to do about it.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 8





	I Like You, Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote when I was going by Nox on a blog known as writersfortheworld. I am no longer active there, so I'm posting my stories here.

You had known Stiles for what seemed like forever, and you had harbored a crush on him for that amount of time as well. He was funny and sarcastic and just an overall joy to be around. You looked forward to going to school every day just so you could see him. 

The only people who knew about your crush on Stiles were Allison and Kira, you hadn’t even told Lydia about it. It hurt knowing that the guy you liked and were friends with practically worshipped the ground Lydia walked on. You wished he would see you like he saw her, but to him, you were just his best friend.

Scott, Stiles’s best friend, had noticed your longing looks and the way your face changed whenever Stiles mentioned Lydia. He knew you had feelings for Stiles, but he didn’t want to mention anything and make things awkward with you. He liked you as a friend, but he knew that if you hadn’t told him about your crush on Stiles then there was a reason you hadn’t told him.

You were sitting at the lunch table with Kira, Allison, Scott, and Isaac when Stiles came bursting into the lunchroom. “I’m going out with Lydia!”

You swore you could feel your heartbreaking in your chest as the words came out of his mouth. Scott quickly glanced at you and saw the devastated look there. He plastered a smile on his face and congratulated his friend. You gave him a half-hearted congratulations and quickly excused yourself from the table. Allison and Kira followed you, but Stiles didn’t seem to notice. He was too excited over actually having a date with the girl he had been crushing on for years now.

You entered the bathroom and slammed one of the stall doors closed. Kira and Allison were right behind you and quickly glanced at one another before trying to coax you out. “Y/N, we know this sucks, but talk to us. We’re here for you,” Allison was saying.

“Things will get better,” Kira said soothingly.

You rested your forehead against the stall door and squeezed your eyes shut, willing the tears away. “Please go away,” you said in a broken tone that killed Allison and Kira to hear. “I just want to be left alone.”

Your friends hesitated, but they ultimately left you alone.

After that day you spent less time with Stiles, and he began to notice it. He noticed how distant you had become, and he wondered if he had done something. He went to all his and your friends and asked them if he had done something to offend you, but they all said the same thing.

Ask Y/N.

He went to you one day while you were sitting on the bleachers during lunch watching the track team stretch and get ready to go for a run. Stiles climbed the steps and sat next to you. You continued to stare at the track team, never looking Stiles’s way. “Have I done something to offend you?” He could feel a distance between the two of you and he didn’t like it.

“No,” came your short answer.

Stiles frowned, “Would you please look at me?” You refused to even turn your head. “Y/N, please look at me.”

“Do you think the track team is going to do any good this year?” You tried to deflect the conversation from where Stiles was trying to take it.

“God damn it, Y/N!” His sudden outburst startled you so much that you finally looked at him. He looked distressed. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I haven’t,” you tried to lie.

“Yes, you have,” Stiles argued. “It’s been happening for over a month now. We used to be closer than this. What happened?”

You bit your lip and looked down at your shoes. You couldn’t tell him that it was because he was now dating your sister. Lydia seemed to genuinely like Stiles and you couldn’t hurt your sister like that. You couldn’t admit your feelings and ruin what was left of your friendship with him. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Well if I hurt you then I want to try and make up for it,” he countered. “Just tell me what I did wrong.”

“You asked out Lydia!” Your outburst caused you to slap a hand over your mouth. You couldn’t contain your feelings anymore and you knew that he wasn’t going to leaving you alone if you didn’t say something. “God, Stiles why couldn’t you have just left it alone?” You stood up and grabbed your bag before storming off back toward the school.

Stiles cut you off, “Why did me asking out Lydia bother you so much?”

“Does it matter?” You asked angrily. “Because I don’t think it will. You’ve been in love with Lydia since forever and whatever it is that I have to tell you won’t change that.”

“Maybe it will!” He shouted. “You don’t know.”

“Stiles, I’m not ruining our friendship over this,” you finally said. “So drop it.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m sure the reason why isn’t going to ruin our friendship.”

You growled; this is not how you thought your day was going to go. “I like you, Stiles. In more than a friend kind of way. I’ve liked you since the moment I met you, but you only ever had eyes for Lydia. Now you’re dating her and nothing I say now is going to make a difference and this will only end up hurting our relationship, what’s left of it that is.” You brushed past a stunned Stiles. “Just leave me alone Stiles, I can’t do this anymore.”

“She likes me?!” Stiles was pacing back and forth in Scott’s room. “How did I never notice that one of my best friends had feelings for me?”

Scott wanted to roll his eyes, but he reframed from doing that. “Probably because you were too hung up over her sister. You were too worried about what Lydia thought of you that you never stopped to think that Y/N could actually harbor feelings for you as well.”

Was Scott right? Had he been so obsessed over Lydia all this time that he never thought to see the way you looked at him. “What do I do now?”

Scott shrugged his shoulders, “That’s up to you, man. I can’t tell you who to be with. But don’t tell Y/N that you like her back if you’re only going to do it to save your friendship with her. You’ll only wind up hurting her more when it doesn’t work out in the end.”

Stiles wanted to scream, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do now.

“Lydia, can we talk?” You stood in her bedroom doorway and shifted from foot to foot. After your conversation with Stiles today you wanted to tell Lydia the truth before Stiles said anything to her.

Lydia patted the free space beside her on her bed and said, “What’s up?”

You fiddled with the ring you were wearing as you stared down at your hands, “There’s something that I need to tell you and I don’t know how you’ll take it.”

Lydia studied you, “I’m sure it can’t be that bad.”

You closed your eyes and decided to rip the Band-Aid off. “I have a crush on Stiles and have for the longest time. And he found out today because I’ve been distancing myself from him ever since the two of you started dating and he kept pestering me about why I had, and I told him. Oh my God, you’re probably going to hate me now, I’m so sorry.”

Lydia blinked as the words came rushing out of your mouth. She had no idea that you liked Stiles and she would have never started dating him if she had known. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

You shrugged, “I wasn’t sure how you felt about him, and he was always doting on you. I just didn’t want to complicate things I guess, or I was just too self-conscious that you may laugh at me for liking him.”

“I wouldn’t have laughed at you. Sure, I was a bitch to Stiles in the past, but he’s a genuinely nice guy and he would be lucky to date you. And I’m sorry that I put you in this position. If I had known I would never have said yes to him.”

“But if you like him back that would have been unfair to you,” you finally looked up at her and saw that she had a soft look on her face.

She reached out and pulled you closer, “I do like Stiles, and I thought things could work between us, but there was always something off about us together. But I think that he and I work better as friends.”

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“No, of course not. I could never be mad at you. You’re my sister,” she hugged you and you relaxed in her arms, thankful that she wasn’t angry with you.

Lydia broke up with Stiles a few days later. She told him that she thought they were better as friends than anything else. Stiles was a little relieved that she had been the one to break things off with him. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do it. Ever since your confession, he knew that he had to do something about his relationship with Lydia, but he hadn’t been sure what he wanted to do.

You had avoided Stiles and it was killing him inside. He missed hearing you laugh at all his lame jokes and how easy it was to talk to you. He realized that he did have deeper feelings for you, and it was killing him not having you there with him every day.

You were sitting on the bleachers again watching the track team during lunch when someone sat down beside you. You looked over half expecting it to be Allison or Kira but instead discovered Stiles sitting there. He smiled at you, “You know I think the track team might actually have a chance this year.”

You blinked, that was the last thing you had expected him to say. “What?”

“The track team, I think they have a shot of going all the way this year. They have some new members that I think will give us an edge that the other teams don’t have,” he glanced at the field where the team was starting to jog off.

“Oh, um, all right,” you were still completely baffled by this random conversation. “I mean I guess you’re right, but I guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens.”

“Hey Y/N?” You looked at Stiles and went to respond when he leaned in and brushed his lips against yours. It was soft at first like he was giving you a chance to pull away from him, but when you didn’t he deepened the kiss.

You were stunned at first, your brain not quite catching up to what was actually happening. Stiles was kissing you and you were kissing him. Was this real? Were you dreaming? Because you had most certainly had dreams like this before.

Stiles pulled away and you licked your lips, “Uh what was that for?”

He grinned at you, “I like you too.”

“I’m sorry I think I just had a stroke, what did you say?”

That made Stiles laugh, and he shook his head. “What am I going to do with you?” He whispered as his lips connected with yours again.

Lydia, Scott, Kira, Allison, and Isaac stood back and watched as you wrapped your arms around Stiles's neck and kissed him back. “It’s about damn time,” Isaac said before he and Scott turned to head back into the school.

“They make a cute couple,” Kira said dreamily.

“Yeah,” Lydia said with a smile. “They’re perfect for one another.”


End file.
